


How Things Are

by thelilnan



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilnan/pseuds/thelilnan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The drive to the American base is long and bitter. Set almost immediately after the movie.</p>
<p>Also Landa swears a bit please excuse him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Things Are

Landa had passed out. Whether it was from pain or blood loss, Aldo didn’t entirely know or care. He had the truck, he had Utivich, and he had his escape route. That was all that mattered.

He would’ve liked things to go differently.

Sure, he was obviously glad he’d made it out with his life and the youngest Basterd in tow (he wasn’t sure if he would've ever forgiven himself if he let the kid die.) On the other hand, the  _plan_  had been to die in a blaze of hellfire and explosion. He’d prepared for that. Even bought a goddamn suit to make him look nice and smart when he got up to Heaven.

He was alive.

With Utivich and a Nazi.

Making his way into Allied territory.

Utivich and a Nazi.

The kid was looking sad, picking at the dried blood on his hands, big eyes looking dark and wet. He didn't say much. He just looked at the road ahead or down at his hands, worrying them and rubbing the blood away. Aldo could tell–he'd seen that look a thousand times on his own face–that Utivich was thinking of someone damn important.

He was thinking of Donny.

So was Aldo.

He reached across and squeezed the back of Utivich’s neck to comfort him. The kid relaxed a little and looked over to his commanding officer. The sadness slowly melted into an empty stare all soldiers bore.

“Do you think he’s okay?”

“Smitty…”

“I know,” the kid muttered softly, looking out the window next to him instead. Foggy, blue woods sped past as they drove. The air smelled like cold rain. Utivich hoped it would rain so he could finally wash his hands.

22 and with a body count. Aldo clenched his jaw.

“You got anyone back home for you?” the lieutenant was never good at small talk. Utivich shrugged.

“Mom and dad. That’s it.”

“Where they at?”

“Manhattan.”

Aldo nodded, “Should be nice.”

“Nicer than Meynardville?”

He had to chuckle, “Nowhere’s nicer than Meynardville.”

Finally, Utivich smiled.

In the back, Landa groaned. It quickly became louder as he regained consciousness.

“ _Du Hurensohn!_ _Fick deine Mutter!_ ”

“Looks like princess woke up. How’re you doin’, princess?”

“Fuck you!”

The Basterds laughed and drove on through the woods.

 

End.


End file.
